


Not Again

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Everything’s going to be ok.” Lance said, breaking the silence. He was trying so hard to be brave, for Keith’s sake. “Are you scared?” He asked. Lance paused for a moment. “Yeah.”





	

Not again.

 

Lance hadn’t been his usual self. He was more… Tired. And Keith was worried. He insisted he was fine but went to the doctor to ease his husband’s anxiety. But this? He never expected this. “We are sorry to inform you sir but, you have cancer.”

 

Not again.

 

Everything was quiet that day. They tried so hard to pretend like everything was ok, but it wasn’t. He could feel it. He was laying on Lance’s chest, and he was gently running his fingers through his long black hair. “Everything’s going to be ok.” Lance said, breaking the silence. He was trying so hard to be brave, for Keith’s sake. “Are you scared?” He asked. Lance paused for a moment. “Yeah.”

 

Not again.

 

He looked horrible. The chemo made him so so sick. But he was still putting on a brave face, promising him everything was going to be ok. They were slow dancing, Lance was quietly humming in his ear. He wanted so desperately to trade places with him. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Keith fought back the tears and joined him. “You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” Please. Please don’t take my sunshine away. Please.

 

Not again.

 

They had only gotten married a few years ago. And they were happy. For once in his life, he was happy. Their lives were perfect. After his father abandoned him at a young age, and his brother- the only person who seemed to care about him- died he thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. And then he met Lance. And he was happy. And he had a family. Lance was his whole world, and now. Now.

 

Not again.

 

Things weren’t getting better. Lance was spending more and more nights at the hospital, and he wasn’t getting better. He tried to be brave. For Lance. But it was time to face the facts. Lance, wasn’t getting better. Lance was never going to get better. No matter how badly they wanted him to. He was laying on his chest again, and he was stroking his hair. Again. “I’m, I’m not gonna get better am I?” He swallowed. “Don’t say that.” He refused to believe it. He refused to accept this. “Keith-”

“No, Lance.” His voice cracked. “Ok. But, we’re gonna have to talk about it eventually.” No. Please. Not now. Not ever.

 

Not again.

 

Lance had always been taller than him, but for once he looked so small. Keith spent every moment he could in the hospital. Their friends came to visit often. Lance didn’t come home anymore. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand. He didn’t even notice the tears until Lance cupped his cheek and wiped them away with his thumb. “Hey. No tears. It’s gonna be ok.” But he knew it wasn’t. Lance was tearing up too.

 

Not again.

 

Everything was perfect. He was happy. But standing in front of the freshly laid grave, all he felt was numbness. Everyone else had left long ago. He had slipped away peacefully in his sleep.

 

And he was alone.

  
Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually crying. I'm sobbing. But I enjoy watching other suffer so :') Welcome to hell motherfuckers (And why is this at the end? Because if I said that at the beginning you wouldn't've read it. ) Haha I love suffering.


End file.
